


Barbara and the Russian

by Colton_mills99



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colton_mills99/pseuds/Colton_mills99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Barbara Dunkelman meets and instantly falls in love with Alexander a young hockey prospect. Follow them as they fall inlove maybe some heart breaks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

As Charlie and I made are way into the convention center in Austin, Texas we felt the air condition hit are faces. I looked around the center and was amazed how many people were at this event and looked down at my little brothers face, He looked like he had died and gone to heaven as he clutched his RvsB DVD and his RWBY DVD. I laughed and pushed him by the shoulders as we started walking into the center and said to him "Не идите в далекий есть alot людей здесь"

He looked up at me and shook his head up and down saying "Да брат я знаю" I laughed and tried to look for the stand where the RT crew was at which was easy since I am 6'2 and can see over most people's head, squinting I thought I saw the stand and pointed at the stand were I thought the stand was at my brother looked were I was pointing and shook his head I frowned and took off my hat and wiped the sweat from my brow cursing the Austin heat under my breath. I asked him if there was anyone else he wanted to see and he said yes and pointed at the X-box stand and we walked up to the stand my brother walked away from me and started poking around the stand looking at the screens with amazement, As he did that I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my tin and packed a dip. Looking at the screens I saw some games I knew like Call of Duty:Ghost and assassin's creed 4 black flag which I liked playing when I was in the Juniors. Spitting in my empty bottle and keeping taps on my brother I was still looking for the RT stand or somewhere to eat since we missed lunch and I was starving. I was pulled out of looking around as my brother showed me his shirt that he had gotten it was a nice looking black shirt that had Halo written across it, smiling I laughed and gave him the thumbs up with my approval and asked "Сколько было то, что и были Вы, хотят пойти затем?"He laughed and said "это только стоило 15 долларов, и idk позволяет только прогулке" I looked around some more and pointed to a stand that have RWBY letters across the top of the stand. My brothers eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his eyes and he ran for the stand while I had to weave through people trying to keep up with him. Finally caught up with him while he stood in line gripping his RWBY DVD fanning my shirt and looking around I hit him on the shoulder and pointed towards the food place and told him after were going to grab some food. He shrugged his shoulder not taking his eyes off the stand, I looked where he was looking and saw two girls an Asian guy with weird looking white hair. Taking my hat off again to wipe my bow and slick back my long hair which I was starting to regret with this heat, As we got closer to the stand I saw that the two girl were good looking with different hair colors and the Asian guy looking slightly tired may fall asleep at any second. When it was are turn my brother turned shy and didn't say anything laughing I took the dvd from his hands and turn to a good looking blonde haired girl named Barbara who laughed slightly and took the dvd from my hands smiling at me and giving her autograph and writing something else on a small piece of paper. Smiling since I knew what it was smirking and continue the line pocketing the piece of paper my brother who quietly said thank you and shuffled to the next person who was another good looking girl named Arryn who smiled and took the dvd and wrote down her autograph finally we stopped and the Asian whose name was Monty and quickly wrote his name and gave it back in one swoop and we walked towards the food court I tapped my pocket thinking of the beautiful blonde that gave me her number,After i gave Barbara my number and my brother gathered up all are his stuff which consisted of a poster and his dvds we made are way to the food court and I looked down and asked my brother what he wanted to eat and he shrugged his shoulders and looked confused at all the options but we settled at a burger place and then tried to grab some seats. After sitting down Charlie dove into his burger almost devouring it in one gulp laughing I scold him and tell him to slow down or else he'll choke and feeling my phone buzz and I unlock it to see that Seguin texted me saying that the training as been moved to 7 pm looking at my phone that leaves an solid 3 hours before we have to head back to the hotel and get ready for dinner. Laughing again as Charlie chokes again and takes a hurried sip of his drink I look around the convention marveled at all the stand and some of the people that were here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ First translation is- Do not go in distant is alot people here Second is- Yes the brother I know Third is-How many there was that, as there were you, wish to go then Fourth is- It only costed 15 dollars, and idk allows only to walk_


	2. Barbara's POV

Barbaras POV

After the tall good looking black haired boy left the stand I started to kick myself in my mind yelling at myself for giving my number to this total stranger that could in fact be some sort of psycho, that brings his little brother to the loudly and after signing some more autografts i heard my stomach starting to growl and looking over to Arryn and seeing that she also looked hungry and Monty looking like Monty smiling to myself and brushing some of my hair out of my face I saw Jack and Geoff talking to each other looking over by the cafeteria as they walked over Jack asked "hey you guys hungry?" the look on his face looked like he already knew the answer as Arryn and I looked at him slightly annoyed, Geoff laughing saying "Yea i figured you guys were, well we were going to have lunch and was wondering if you wanted to join us?'. I smiled big and nodded my head and starting to get up and looking at Arryn who also started to get up before Monty looked over and said "what about the stand?" Slightly embarrassed and Arryn started to sit down before saying for me to get her something from the cafeteria nodding and grabbing my purse i follow Jack and Geoff to the cafeteria. Walking with the two guys and trying to figure out what everybody eles was going to have for lunch looking over the area I saw who i thought was the guy I gave my number to but only could see his back but i remembered what his little brother looked like. Geoff noticed that I had stopped and was looking were I was looking and stopped to saying to Jack "hey is that the kid you though looked like...what's his name Alek?" to which Jack stopped and also looked and said "Alex you mean and yea that is him!" to which Jack and Geoff started to talk about this Alex kid saying that he was the fifth overall pick in the recent NHL draft saying the he was hopefully going to be a great help to the Dallas Stars and was in town for the training my mind that made sense why he was here at the RTX cause he didn't look like he fit in,Jack and Geoff were looking like fans as they looked for something for Alex to sign before started to walk over to the table that he was a deep breath and following the guys over to the table and standing behind him as Jack started to talk as the Alex kid looked up and smiled before saying in a slight accent that he wasn't sure anyone would recognize him,as Jack and Geoff asking him if he could sign there pieces of paper and as he took them from him and as he took them he laughed nodding his head before we made i contact and my heart stopped for a second as he flashed a grin and signed both of the papers. Alex's little said something in another langue and Alex smiled and said something back and turned to the guys asking them if they'd like to join them at the table after the grabbed there lunch. Geoff nodded this head and Jack said yes and I blushed and quietly said yes Alex's little brothers eyes lighted up and grew huge which was super cute. Jack sat down next to Alex which slightly annoyed me and Geoff started to walk away to grab some food which left me standing still awkwardly before quickly following Geoff which he laughed and slightly yelled hurry up slowpoke laughing and fast running to catch up to him. We settled on burgers too which when we walked up to the table Alex laughed and said way to steal are idea!,Which I bushed and Geoff laughed saying "hey great minds think alike" to which Alex laughed and gestured two seats which we filled and which Alex finished up a story or answer saying "yea I really hope I can crack the NHL lineup it would be a nice start" Jack laughed and nodded his head and Geoff started eating but between bites he looked at Alex and Charlie and asked "What language is that? I mean I know its European since we have an annoying brit" Charlie laughed and said "yea isn't that Gavin? is he really that annoying in real life?". To which Jack and Geoff exchanged looks and laughed while saying "yea trust us he is" While Alex elbows Charlie saying "Is that were you get it from?". To which Charlie blushed and fiercely shook his head, after laughing he remembers the question to which he says it's cause we're from the great country Russia. In my head i'm having to remind myself to breath when ever he talks it's just his accent is so dreamy.I open my mouth to say something but when he turns to me and does a slight smirk and im gone speechless so i quickly just shove my burger into my mouth and slowly chew my burger. Alex laughs and ask frowning "how can you guys handle this heat it's torcher?" while saying that he takes off his hat and puts his hands threw his long black hair and Charlie starts fanning his shirt,To which I which i could run my fingers threw cause it looks so soft. Jack answers first and says "Eh you get use to after a while I guess I grew up with it so i haven't really noticed it to much, Geoff answers next saying "Yeah same I think you will grow use to it, It took Barb awhile to get used to it to,to which Alex looks at me smiling and i say "Yeah it took me like 2-3 months before i got use to it but then again i never liked the cold that much. Alex nodde's his head laughing and turns to me asking me where i'm originally from since its not Texas,to i smile big and say "Canada the best place in the world" to which Geoff and Jack snorts and Alex and Charlie shake there heads laughing. Geoff finishing up and Jack finish off his fries which he shared with the always seemingly quite Charlie who looked shell shocked he was so happy he was sharing his fries with THE JACK PATTILLO Geoff looked at his watch then at us and told us break was over and we had to make are way back which Jack sighed and I frowned wishing I could have talked to Alex more but slowly got up and packed the burger I got for Arryn and starting to follow Geoff and Jack back to are stand but looking back at the table I saw Alex and Charlie laughing loudly at something and then saw Kara frowning looking for a spot with and Blaine to my surprise Alex stand up and wave them over while Charlie Suck lower in his seat and looked redder then a tomato as Kara and blaine made there way over looks surprised but Kara seemed like she was moving a little faster maybe trying to get a sit next to Alex but I shook my head thinking that I don't own or even know Alex that well and he could talk to any girl he wants but I hoped that he'd text me soon


	3. RTX part 2

Turns out that Kara and Blaine couldn't sit down and talk and could only stop and say hi and sign some of Charlie's poster and his RWBY DVD. After finishing are hamburgers I ask "Charlie which booth do you want to see" he stops to think and then shrugs so we start to go a random way,In my head i'm wondering when I should text Barbara and decide to text her right away bumping into someone jars me from my thoughts and I look down at Charlie since he stopped was the cause of the collision. Trying to figure out what he's looking at i can't quite see what he's looking at but he starts walking that way and I sigh loudly and start to follow him while taking out my phone and finding Barbara's number

A-Hey my brother and I are looking for some more stuff to look at any ideas?

a few minutes past as I finally see what my brother was looking at which is a giant flat screen tv showing an presentation of the newest X-box looking down at my brother smiling and laughing since he's totally zonedout I feel my phone buzz and pull it out to see Barbara's name pop up and I quickly unlock my phone

B-Hmm not really sure maybe some more video game stuff not entirely sure lol.

Laughing and sending a text to her thanking her for the options and quickly checking my phone and seeing that its already five and that we have to leave soon. Poking my brother which slightly brings him into the world again and signaling that we have to leave soon so that he has to hurry and think of somewhere else he wants to go he noddes his head and starts to walk away to a booth that has very good looking girl in a cheerleader outfit and on the booth sign it says lollipop chainsaw shrugging and following Charlie to the booth staying back and looking at the screens that are showing some of the action.Looking for my brother i see that he's talking a photograph with the cheerleader and laughing as there's a slight blush on his face feeling my phone again i pull it out and see that its from are mom telling me that she'll meet me at the hotel to pickup my brother and take him home. After walking around and not stopping at any more booths we walk out of the convention center in the the hot Austin heat which intimately makes booth of us whine loudly and make the long walk back to the rental trunk. Charlie follows me and then after a couple of minutes of silence he asks "hey have you texted Barbara yet?" laughing and nodding my head he smiles back and laughs to says "well looks like your going to have to learn a lot more about roosterteeth and RWBY.Finally getting to the truck I unlock both the doors and blasting the AC and turning on the sports radio station and raising my eyebrows at the mention of my draft results and the fact that I might be on the Dallas stars roster Charlie in between laughs he says "Wow that's awesome timing" agreeing with him and frowning slightly at the radio stating that there's a chance but the overall effect is my defence game is still not good enough for the NHL level, Charlie shakes his head and decides to look out the window for the remainder of the trip. After a short drive we finally make it to the hotel and are met with are mom which Charlie seems unhappy that he has to leave and slowly walks in the hotel with are mom and answers all the questions as we make are way up to the room, After entering the room are mother shakes her head at the state of the room which is extremely untidy and tries to clean up the room as Charlie packs his bag and gets ready to leave for Russia. After saying good bye to my family and making my way back up to my room I decide to have a shower before i get dressed for first day of training camp and start to get undressed and plug in my phone, After my shower I see that i have some messages on my phone and unlock it to see i have text from Charlie and Tyler also one more text from Barbara, the one from Charlie says that he left his copy of RWBY for me to watch so that i could help me talk to Barbara better and learn more about Roosterteeth, Tyler wanted to know when to come and pick me up and the one from Barbara's text her remembering that i had tryouts some time this week and to say good luck and she hopes i do good. I respond to all them thanking Charlie for the helper and also to Tyler saying right now would be great the final response to barbara is thanking her for the good luck and also telling her that I forgot to get some more Roosterteeth stuff and that id be stopping by tomorrow to grab it. As i button up the last button on my green dress shirt and a justing my tie i here my phone buzz saying that Tyler's outside and for me to hurry up, grabbing my phone and wallet I hurry and walk down to meet Tyler who greets me with a fist bump and says "took you fucking long enough bro" to which i shake my head flipping him the bird and saying "fuck you" Tyler laughs as he pulls out of the hotel parking lot and listing to some music as we make are way towards the Cedar Park Center


	4. The reply and after practice

Barbara's POV

As we start taking down the booth I still thinking about what Alex said and how to respond to it should i be happy of course I would be happy if i saw him again but didn't want to seem so desperate. Looking at my cell phone for the hundredth time I sigh and put it back into my pocket starting to get noticed by the others who look confused or worried but I just smile and they look away. I finally take out my phone and type out a reply saying that that's great that Alex is coming back and that I'd like to have lunch again taking a deep breath and pressing send. Finally the booth is taken down and the other Rooster teeth people are starting to talk about dinner plans after Bernie and Geoff agree that we should all go to dinner and meet up after everybody is finished changing and meeting at the restaurant Trudy's, as everybody shouts in agreement then laugh loudly grabbing my purse and walking out of the arena haling a cab and checking my phone again after feeling my phone buzz I quickly grab my phone looking at my phone frowning slightly only seeing it as a text from Andrew asking when we're going to meet up tomorrow since him and Dylon missed them today she responds saying after the event that they could meet up.Getting out of the cab when it got to my hotel and fishing for my room key finally finding it I enter the room and again feel my phone buzz i look at it and its a text from Alex agreeing that it would be great to meet again. Smiling I start to get undressed and hop into the shower I start to get ready for the dinner putting on a nice dress and redoing my make up and putting on some lipstick slightly surprised buzzing from my phone I look at it and see a snapchat response and a add friend who turns out to be from Alex smiling and shaking my head I accept the friends request from him and taking a duck face snapchat laughing as I send it I grab my purse and room key heading out of the room and closing the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Tyler and I drive down the road I feel the buzz of my phone and seeing its from snapchat I smile and nod my head to Tyler seeing that Barbara also sent me one I and click on it passing it over to Tyler as the truck at a red light and he whistles loudly and says "Yea man she's good looking" laughing and agreeing with him i send one of me grining and flexing one arm to which Tyler shakes his head and laughs saying "wow dude that's super gay" to which I flip him off again and saying "go fuck your self". Getting to the hockey arena and driving down to the players area and getting out and waiting for Tyler to lock the door and opening the arena door and walking in to the group meeting room with all the other players and rookies finding a seat Tyler and I get are seats and see the head coach Lindy Ruff walk in and start with a speech " Glad all you could make it I know we have a lot of talent on this team including some top draft picks and some great young trades pointing to Me and Tyler who smile and looking embarrassed". Next Mr.Ruff hands out some papers explaining the rules and what the Dallas Stars are looking for in the player and then the coach leaves and all the players moving to the locker room and starting to change into are workout gear since this is a dry practice. After everybody done we all make are way to the training room as the head scout starts to do stretches to loosen are muscles and whatnot the veterans on the team start to talk as the stretch after about twenty minutes of that we all lineup and get ready to start the training exercise. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time jump~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After training done Tyler and I jump into the cold bath beside each other and Tyler asks "So whats your plans for the rest of the night" to which I respond with "Nothing man i'm pooped maybe watch some TV then hit the sack" Tyler shakes his head frowning and saying "Duuuuude common a bunch of us are going for drinks you should join us I mean we have a free day ahead of are selves and frowns more and calls me a pussy as i shake my head harder saying "nah man i'm to tired to do that i'm just gonna rest and I have plans for tomorrow anyways" Tyler signs and starts to get out of the ice tub and I follow since he's my ride home. After changing into are suits we get into the car not before signing autographs for waiting fans and finally getting to the trunk we drive off to my hotel and finally reaching there after a silence and getting out but before i can close the door Tyler ask one more time if i'm sure I don't want to go out i node my head and shut the door ending any return he was about to say and walk into the hotel and up to my room opening the door and seeing the clock on my bedside table reads 10:45pm sighing cause Tyler was right it was to early to turn in I see RWBY unopened and laying on my bed shrugging I open up the DVD and grab my laptop and start to watch it after the first episode I start to really get into it and see the reason my brother likes the DVD so much smiling and grabbing my phone I take a picture of me and my laptop I post the photo on twitter saying that this is a sweet TV show and hoping it goes on for a long time not sure who to hash tag i just use the ones #roosterteeth##RWBY#blawndee since I got Barbara's twitter handle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Slight Barbara POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we all sit down to eat I feel a buzz on my phone and see that Alex has sent me a snapchat opening it I see him flexing and smiling as a guy behind me makes a face behind Alex laughing and covering my mouth but making enough noise for Kara to hear and look at my screen she smiles and says "hey that's that hot guy who was at are booth and stopped to talk to us is he coming back tomorrow cause i'd like to talk more with him" at the last bit she raise and lowers her eyebrows suggestively feeling that ping of jealously but swallowing it down I nodded back and say "yea he's coming back tomorrow you have your chance" in my head i'm thinking yea and so do I


	5. RTX part 2

Hearing my alarm ringing out and groaning before I slam my fist onto the clock and starting to get up before sitting on the edge of the bed and blinking and rubbing my face before standing up and walking to the bathroom and starting the shower before leaving the bathroom again and looking at my phone and noticing some drunk text from Tyler and some Dallas star girls laughing before taking off my boxers and getting into the shower. Once I was done with my shower and slowly getting my clothes on and checking my phone while I was putting on my shoes and checking my phone and opening up the app Tinder and notching that I have gotten eight more matches and laughing as I close my door and sending a text to Tyler and feeling a buzz and looking seeing its from Twitter and opening it up and seeing the tweet I sent to RWBY and Blawndee saying thanks for the shout out and walking down to the parking lot and unlocking my truck and starting to go down the road and seeing a coffee shop and stopping and grabbing a coffee and bagel. Finally getting to the Austin Convention Center sighing and stretching before getting out of my cool trunk and into the brutal Austin heat and making my way quickly into the doors and into the cool convention center, and looking around and seeing a lot of the same booths sipping at my coffee and biting at my bagel and started walking around again keeping in mind that I'm trying to find the Rooster Teeth booth completely forgetting were it was from yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~Slight Barbara POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting into the convention center and getting to are booth with a black coffee in my hands and slowly getting all the merchandise back in order. After a couple of hours I start to get back into the swing of things but every time I see a tall boy or one with black hair I suck in a breath and forget what I'm doing and after seeing that its not him breathing and apologizing and signing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After walking around for about an hour and poking around some of the booths I run into someone and start to apologized and raising my head noticing that is Kara the girl I meet briefly the day before smiling and finishing up the apologizing she just smiles and also apologizing before standing and asking what I'm up to which I shrug and say nothing really just walking around to which she smiles and ask if she can join me and since she's just getting on her break and has really nothing to do. I nod my head and say "yeah of course" to which she smiles big and starts walking with me and we start talking about random stuff,and stopping for Kara to take couple photo's with some fans.and also surprisingly even taking a couple of fans. Sipping at my coffee and continuing to the food court that didn't have much open so I picked a table and waited for Kara to come back with her food. Unlocking my phone seeing that i have a text from Tyler saying that there's a team dinner at 7 responding that i'll be there and thanks for the memo and closing my phone as Kara approach the table and sit down and open her bag with a sandwich and started nibbling at it. Looking up and smiling and saying aren't you in RWBY which makes her face light up and nod her head saying that yea she is she play's Weiss, grinning and saying yea I really like that character which makes her blush slightly making me grin wider. After talking for about another twenty minutes she looks at her phone and sighing saying she has to go back her booth saying that i'll walk her back to the stall in my mind thinking that I can also see Barbara again. Getting up with her and throwing away my cup and empty wrapper and walking with Kara and looking around slightly following behind her and looking at the booths making a list of all of the booths that I should see and finally making it to the Rooster Teeth booth and seeing that there's new people behind the desk some that I noticed from the videos that i watched which was Gus also Bernie and finally a guy i recognized as Micheal looking around and not seeing Barbara frowning slightly noticing that Kara stopped and was looking at me with a smile on her face thinking that i must be frowning cause she's leaving and this is confirmed when she opens her arms for a hug smiling and hugging her and getting the engulfed in her perfume which wasn't bad and seeing that she was holding a torn piece of paper and smiling taking it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Slight Barbara POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After not seeing Alex for the start of the day frowning my famous frown i was sent to the back to grab some new shirts that were flying off the shelf's after coming from the front and and stopping in shock as I see Kara and Alex hug and Kara hand Alex a piece of paper before turning around and fast walking to the booth to with a slight blush on her face and knowing that it was her number before Alex scans the booth again biting his lip and Turing around before looking at the paper and pulling his phone out taking a deep breath and walking to me seat in the booth but hearing Micheal say to Bernie isn't that the kid that Geoff and Jack saw yesterday to which Bernie snorts and says "Yea they wouldn't shut up about him, I guess Kara's got most of his attention now " to which i think it's not over yet, and pull out my phone again after hearing a bloop from my phone and seeing it Dylon and Andrew saying that there here and wondering if there around also one from Garrett from Mega 64 to which I shake my head and scoff saying that I can't and that i'm busy with work to which i'm grateful that's slightly true and sighing again after seeing Kara pull out her phone and seeing that she's adding Alex\s number after getting a text from him that this is his number. Thinking that I have to find way to get Alex to notice me more.


	6. Dinner and going out?

After entering Kara's number into my phone I start to walk around again looking at a couple of booth's and seeing that there will be some panel's I scan them for something that might be interesting scoffing when I see a My Little Pony's panel and thinking its pretty sad that grown men watch that show, After seeing that Rooster Teeth is having one but noticing that it's at 4 and that i'll be at my hotel and also seeing on that is called Internet box looking at it confusingly and just shrugging it of and continuing to walk around for another hour or so texting Kara and trying to text Barbara but not getting a response or only getting one word answers frowning but thinking that its nothing, finally buying a CoD ghost shirt that's sweet and braving the Austin heat and walking to my truck and driving back to my hotel and jumping into my shower and getting dressed for the team dinner not before getting a text from Kara asking if I wanted to join her and the other Rooster Teeth people for a party that there hosting, telling her that i\m only nineteen and that I have a dinner I have to antedated to which she say's that that its fine that i'm only nineteen and that I should try and make it to the party. After confirming that i'll try and make it to which she just sends me a smiley face and getting a text from Tyler saying that he'll be coming to get me in an hour and that i should try and be ready for then to which I tell him I'll be ready before that. After setting my phone down and getting dressed putting gel in my hair so it stays down and looks nice and going down to the lobby and getting a few looks from other girls that are walking around the lobby.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Barbara POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After talking to Dylon and Andrew apologizing that they can't hangout longer to which they just shrug and buy A shirt and say that she'll see them at the Internet box panel before she sits down again she hears a squeal from beside her which is Kara to which Bernie Gus and Micheal are looking at her weird to which she blushes and says its nothing,As the other look away she see's me still looking at her and says that Alex may be coming to the Party that there having tonight to which I smile back at her saying that's cool to which I start to feel bad about ignoring him all day and that i have to get dressed pretty for tonight. And I drift off slightly thinking of what I should wear for tonight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Tyler comes and picks me up and we head off the the dinner seeing that it's at a place called the Salt lick smiling already knowing what i'm going to have,Parking and walking into the door I see a bunch of teammates including Jamie and grabbing a seat next to him and Tyler getting the seat next to me on the other side grabbing a beer and ordering a steak and fries Jamie laughs and says that I've met a pretty good looking girl at this event I keep going to I frown slight and shoot an angry look at Tyler shrugging and saying that yea I have she's invited me to a party after we should all go Jamie laughs and confirm's that a bunch of us will be going. After finishing my meal and telling a bunch of my team mates were the party is to which some of the veterans already know were it is to which I say that i'll follow them to the place then cause I have no fucking idea were it is.  
After finally getting to the party and showing them my id to which they barely look at since there a fan of the star's laughing and putting my ID back into my wallet and walking in seeing a bunch of Rooter Teeth people I know and and waving to Geoff noticing a women with him that has a bunch of tattoos and a nose ring smiling at them and grabbing a rum and coke from the bar I see Kara walking unto me and raising my eyebrows since she looked beyond hot. After taking an unknown amount of shots and Kara never leaving my arm and not seeing Barbara I feel a tug from my arm and see that Kara's pulling me to the dance floor and I let her pull me to it and start to grind on each other and start to radically kiss and try to dance at the same time getting thirsty and tired I pull Kara away from the dance floor and doing so spot Barbara talking to a tall guy with long dreads.too drunk to do anything and far to occupied with Kara but after doing a bunch more shot's and completely getting to drunk and blacking out I only remember getting into a cab with an equally drunk Kara and going to my hotel and the last thing i remember before falling asleep is Kara running to the bathroom and then just blackness.


	7. The next day

As I woke up I felt my head pounding groaning shutting my eyes quickly rubbing my face and wiping my face with my hand I try and remember what happened last night but it's all a blur. Hearing a different noise opening my eyes and looking over and seeing Kara starting to wake up also blinking and slowly getting up before getting hit with a wave of nausea. Stopping mid sit up debating if I could fight threw it or if I should make a beeline to the bathroom before I male the decision my body makes it for me and I rush towards the bathroom. Throwing up I hear from the other room asking if I'm ok yelling that I am before I face the toilet and release another wave of vomit, Finally getting out of the bathroom after a shower and walking out to see Kara looking at her phone and as I walk out with only a towel on and grinning as she looks up from her phone and fixates on my abs and chest, Winking at her before she blushes and quickly looking down at her phone and before I walk over to the side-table and opening my phone and seeing a text from Tyler saying that there's a team meeting at two looking at the clock seeing that its twelve thirty. Groaning and brushing my hair to the side before Kara asking whats going on and showing her the text before she laughs slightly and asking for a ride back to the convention center nodding my head and grabbing a green dress shirt and nice pair of pants and a tie before catching Kara in her underwear in between changing herself as she puts on a shirt that says people like grapes laughing at the shirt causing her to turn around and give me a raised eyebrow before I point at the shirt still laughing. As we leave the hotel and I open up the trunk door for Kara and she smiles and thanks me I quickly run over to my side and open up the door before I throw up again from the heat and blast the cold air and start to turn into the street.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dropping Kara of at the center and grabbing a coffee as i'm walking into the Airlines center seeing Tyler and Jamie talking looking just as hungover as I am.Groaning as a form of greeting to the both of them which they both just nods there head Jamie laughs and points to my neck as Valeri the other Russian prospect walk up to us and says "Похоже, вы имели удовольствие" quickly grabbing my neck and and not feeling anything looking at all them angrily which only makes them laugh harder. After flipping them off and walking away trying to a mirror but remembering I have a phone I take a selfie and see that Kara apparently left a huge hickey on the side of my neck, Taking another picture of my neck with a slightly unhappy face and putting it on snapchat sending it to Kara. As i'm putting away my phone I hear our coach calling us into the locker room for meeting before laughing as I walk past him nodding my head and saying "yea yea I know hilarious".


End file.
